


Always Ask for a Number

by elegantdalek



Series: Coffee Shop Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegantdalek/pseuds/elegantdalek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After briefly meeting Jensen, Jared can't stop thinking about him and tries to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Ask for a Number

**Author's Note:**

> This assumes that, unlike posted previously, Jensen didn't find the phone number in his pocket. The previous part is now altered accordingly.

Jared watched Jensen walk down the street and away from him. He wished they hadn’t needed to part so quickly, but Jensen had been on the phone, most likely with his boss, if the yelling he heard through the phone could count for anything. Jared had to hope Jensen would find the phone number he’d slipped into Jensen’s coat pocket. He hadn’t known what else to do; he’d never fallen so quickly for anyone before. The second he’d seen Jensen he’d known he had to talk to him.

Jared had seen some good looking guys in his life, but most were rude, stuck up, and well aware they were attractive. After all the jerks he’d met, Jared found he had to rely on people’s personalities instead. Jensen didn’t seem to realize, though, how good looking he was, and he’d almost been shy. He’d also given Jared his free food without even thinking about it. And then after hugging Jensen, Jared knew there was a sweet shy boy hidden underneath the slightly rough exterior. He couldn’t wait to get to know him more.

But Jensen had just walked out the door, and Jared had to realize that his sudden helpless crush might never turn to more. It was entirely up to Jensen now.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. Jared was doing a fundraiser for Leukemia on behalf of his niece-in-law – Jared’s brother’s niece was fighting for her life. Her parents always asked him to help because he was so cheerful to strangers. And Jared was more than willing to help. He loved making people happy, and everyone, young, old, female, and male, loved his hugs. His size usually intimidated people at first, but they usually gave in and enjoyed a brief, tight hug.

But when Jared got his arms around Jensen, who’d been stubborn about it, he couldn’t let go. Jensen was in a business suit, dressed for work, and his aftershave smelled amazing. And after a second, he’d hugged Jared back just as tight and it had taken strong will power to let go. But he had and then they’d stared at each other. Jensen’s eyes were so pretty and so were his lips and Jared suddenly found himself leaning in, insistent on kissing that beautiful man.

But Jensen’s phone had rang and his coffee was ready and the spell was broken. Jared had barely managed to scribble his number on a napkin and slip it into Jensen’s pocket before he was gone and Jared was left to hope Jensen had felt the same way.

Jared ended up raising quite a heavy bucket of change. He dropped it off at the collection agency on his way to campus. Jared was a grad student working on his engineering masters at the local university. Most afternoons he had class, but he usually ended up going into the lab in the mornings. His project was sort of on hiatus at the moment, so there wasn’t much to do, but he had no other way to spend his mornings. That’s another reason why he liked helping out with the Leukemia fundraising. It gave him something to do and a change to talk to lots of different people. The mechanical engineering department ended up being really small after a few years. His apartment was right in the city but far from campus so the few friends he had left at school usually didn’t want to make the treck out to his place. He ended up housing drunk acquaintances more often than not.

Jared’s grandparents were rich and generous and had left him a large enough trust fund to pay for school and a nice apartment. Jared’s jerk ex-boyfriend had wanted him to get one in the city instead of near campus so he’d have even more of an excuse to get drunk every night. Two years later that loser was gone from his life, but he kept the apartment. Commuting gave him the chance to listen to lots of audio books. And of course he had his favorite little restaurants and take-out places. He was happy living where he was. At heart Jared was a social person, but he’d gotten quite used to living by himself. He saw people he knew in class and in the lab and at the store, but generally he was alone.

Meeting Jensen, though, had reminded him of what he was missing. He missed flirting with cute guys. He hadn’t been with anyone since that awful ex-boyfriend and he was fine with it, really he was, until now suddenly he wasn’t. All he could think about was Jensen, Jensen, Jensen. Jared wished he knew Jensen’s last name. Or anything about him. It had only been four hours since they met, but Jared kept staring at his phone, willing it to ring.

On the way to class, instead of paying attention to his Stephen King, he thought of every reason why Jensen hadn’t called yet. He was busy at work. He forgot his phone at home. He was stuck in a meeting. During class Jared daydreamed about Jensen – kissing him and snuggling on the couch and holding hands. On the way back from class he allowed himself to dwell on negative reasons why Jensen hadn’t called. He was married. He had a boyfriend. He had a girlfriend. Jared refused to consider the idea that Jensen hadn’t called because he wasn’t interested, or worse, thought Jared was gross, pushy, or unattractive.

While working out the next morning, after waking up to an empty voicemail, Jared thought of a possible solution. Maybe Jensen hadn’t found his number? Maybe the reason why he hadn’t called was because he didn’t know he could! Except if that was the case he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know anything about Jensen other than he probably worked in an office downtown, since he’d walked into the coffee shop. It was right downtown, and the only way you could really get to it was by walking.

But what was he supposed to do, walk into every office building asking for the cute guy named Jensen? At least he had an uncommon name. That would definitely work to his benefit.

Tuesdays Jared didn’t have to leave for class until 1:15, so he recklessly decided to try and find Jensen. Somewhere.

Jared left his apartment at 8:30 and started by walking back to the coffee shop. Maybe someone would know him. Or maybe he’d even run into him. But, no, the half mile walk was uneventful, and when he opened the door, there were only a few older women near the windows. Jared sighed and went up to the counter. The same woman as yesterday was there and she smiled when Jared said hi, remembering him from yesterday.

“Do you know a guy named Jensen?” he asked.

She frowned. “Jason? I don’t know.”

“No, _Jensen_ ,” Jared reiterated. “He was here yesterday, he had to wait for his coffee and you gave him a free muffin?” he asked hopefully.

The barista frowned slightly, and then suddenly smiled. “Yeah, Jason, I remember. He comes in every once in a while.”

Jared sighed and closed his eyes in relief, not bothering to correct her on Jensen’s name again. “Do you know anything about him?”

“He’s gay, unfortunately,” she said, and Jared’s heart rapidly sped up. Maybe, if he actually found him, this could work out. “It’s a shame. He’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah, he is,” Jared said, and the woman let out a happy squeak.

“Are you too? Is that why you’re trying to find him:”

Jared just grinned and the woman squeaked again. “Aww, that’s so cute! I wish I could help you find him.” She frowned and looked off to the side. “Wait! Maybe I could find a credit card receipt!” She quickly turned to the computer.

“Isn’t that a violation of privacy, or something?” Jared asked.

“I’m helping you find the love of your life!” she said. Jared blushed. Jensen could hardly be the love of his life. But his stomach still jumped thinking about it. “You can’t be troubled with something like that!”

Jared shook his head and grinned. As long as she was ok with it, he didn’t care.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” She asked as she searched through the computer records. “Jared,” he said. “And his name is Jensen, not Jason. J-E-N-S-E-N.”

“That’s funny, I guess I never listened properly, huh? Okay, Jensen it is. I’m Mary by the way.”

“Thanks so much for helping me, Mary,” Jared said. He just hoped she’d actually be able to find Jensen. Jared fiddled with the tea bags near the register as Mary worked at the computer. He was beginning to think she wouldn’t find anything, because how long did it take to search one name? But then Mary yelped yet again.

“I found him! Jensen Ackles.” And Jared ran that name over a few times in his head. Jensen _Ackles_. “Looks like he used a company credit card once. It’s over on Jefferson, just past Fourth. 1267.”

Jared thought his chest might explode with excitement. He reached across the counter and hugged Mary. “Thank you so much!” he said over and over. He couldn’t believe he got so lucky.

The bell on the door rang at that moment, and a group of girls walked in. Until then no one else had entered the shop after Jared. “Seriously, thank you so much! “Jared said again, as he walked back to the door.

“No problem! Good luck Jared!” Mary called out, and he stepped back into the cold morning air.

Jared had to force himself not to run. He was really excited. But as he neared the building, he began to have second thoughts. What if Jensen really wasn’t interested? What if, once he found him, Jensen laughed in his face? But then Jared remembered the look in Jensen’s eyes from yesterday and suddenly he wasn’t nervous anymore.

He found the building and took a deep breath before opening the door. But then his breath left him, because this wasn’t a single office building. There was a list on the wall near the elevator with a least 20 different company names on it. Great. The ground floor was just a giant waiting room and there wasn’t anyone to talk to. Well, Jared’s original plan had been to walk into office buildings just asking for Jensen, right? He’d just have to do that here. Jared sighed and walked over to the elevator. He might as well start at the top, so when the elevator opened, he hit the top button and walked inside.

A few hours later, Jared finally opened the door to the second floor. For the millionth time today he cursed himself for not asking for the name of Jensen’s company. He really should have gone back to the coffee shop and asked Mary to look at the receipt again, but he was so close to Jensen.

Jared entered office after office asking for Jensen Ackles, each time butterflies in his stomach because this might be the one! But each time he only met a ‘sorry, no one here by that name’ response. He was thankful all the receptionists had actually talked to him, though, and now there were only two offices left. One of them had to be it.

Choosing on the spot, Jared opened the door to the office on the right and went up to the woman at the front desk. “Welcome to Fumerics, how may I help you?”

“Yes, I’d like to talk with Jensen Ackles, please?” Jared looked around the office as far as he could see, imagining Jensen sitting at one of the computers.

“I’m sorry, he left about ten minutes ago.” Despite the high probability that this would be the place, Jared’s heart still leapt out of his chest.

“He’s really here?” Jared almost shouted.

“No, he’s not, he left for the day.” The woman said, irritated. “I’m about to leave for lunch now, if you don’t mind.”

It figures, though, that Jared missed him. “Could you give me his number?” Jared asked, in a moment of inspiration. Maybe they could eat lunch together!

“Do you know Mr. Ackles?”

“Well, not exactly,” Jared said.

“Then I’m sorry, but I can’t help you. Please leave.” The woman stood up and reached behind her for a coat. “If you don’t I’ll be forced to call security.”

Jared didn’t mean to cause any problems. “No, no, I’m really sorry to have caused you any trouble. Thank you for your time.” The woman nodded curtly and Jared went back into the hallway.

He was close. So close. But what should he do now? That woman said Jensen had left for the day. With a sigh Jared started back towards his apartment. He’d just have to come back tomorrow, early, and wait outside the building. He ought to be excited, ecstatic even, that he’d found Jensen, and that he'd probably see him tomorrow, but he wasn’t. He just wished he could see Jensen again today. 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued.


End file.
